Triade
by Kliope
Summary: Ella creía que su corazón pertenecía a un solo hombre. . . hasta que alguien más llegó a sus vidas. ¿Qué haces cuando dejas de amar? Alguien debe resultar herido. Pero, ¿Quién de los tres?


**TRIADE**

_Ella creía que su corazón pertenecía a un solo hombre. . . hasta que alguien más llegó a sus vidas. ¿Qué haces cuando dejas de amar? Alguien debe resultar herido. Pero, ¿Quién de los tres? _

Capítulo 1. Así empezó todo

El porsche plateado atravesó el portón abierto frente a él y se deslizó hacia dentro de la propiedad mientras el portón se cerraba tras él. Siguió un sinuoso camino y rodeó una fuente para luego ubicarse frente a la entrada de una hermosa mansión. El motor se apagó, pero nadie descendió del auto. La chica que estaba dentro aún seguía apretando el volante con sus manos para luego dejar caer su cabeza contra este.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – Gimió con desesperación. Hacía tres semanas que había estado allí por última vez… ¿tantas cosas pueden pasar en tres semanas?

- Señorita, se encuentra bien? – Preguntó un servicial mayordomo

- Eh? – Ella levantó la cabeza y apartó de su frente unos mechones anaranjados, sus ojos aguamarina se encontraron con los del mayordomo y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

- S – si, Joshua, estoy bien solo estaba… pensando.

- El señor Oak la está esperando

- ¿Cómo? ¿Sabía que vendría?

- Al parecer. – Diciendo esto abrió la puerta y ella bajó del auto un poco renuente.

- ¿De que humor esta?

- Dijo que preguntaría eso y me pidió que no le contestara nada

- ¿Tan predecible soy? – Se reprochó mientras subía las gradas que la llevaban al encuentro del temido personaje. Cruzó la puerta y después de pasar un pequeño lobby encontró el salón. Vacío y en silencio, Tan diferente a como estaba la ultima vez que estuvo ahí

_**Flash Back**_

La música era sueva y hermosa, y las personas, algunas con champagne en una mano, conversaban muy animadas, las luces eran de varios colores y la decoración era elegante, con mucho dorado y plateado y muchas flores exóticas.

En la entrada, cerca de la fuente, había una pancarta iluminada por reflectores que rezaba: "Bienvenidos a la primera convención de la Pokemon Dark Masters League"

Misty conversaba con uno de los más recientes miembros de la Pokemon Dark Masters League

- No te puedes quejar, mi querida Sirena, tu prometido a tenido mucho éxito, contra todo pronostico.

- El tuyo por ejemplo – El joven soltó una carcajada y dijo

- Si no puedes vencerlos…

Gary Oak había iniciado un nuevo modo de combate, combinando el combate pokemon con deportes extremos y algunos "Elementos de riesgo" Muy pronto llamó la atención de varios entrenadores que se unieron a sus torneos, pero la Liga Mundial censuró los combates "no oficiales" y prohibió la participación de estos entrenadores en sus diferentes torneos en todo el mundo. Gary arremetió legalmente y ganó, consiguiendo que se les permitiera participar, pero cuando el juez falló a su favor los entrenadores rehusaron participar en los torneos y se unieron para formar la "Pokemon Dark Masters League" Empezando con 20 miembros y llegando en un año a más de 200. No es que no tuvieran la posibilidad de aumentar su número, pero era un grupo de élite y no cualquiera podía acceder a él, las pruebas eran duras y un combate extenuante era el primer paso.

Este era un día de triunfos, ya que había concluido su primer torneo, siendo Gary el ganador y con un auditorio a reventar.

- La gente ama el peligro – Contestaba Gary siempre que alguien le preguntaba porque había incorporado sus famosos "Elementos de riesgo" a los combates. Bolas de fuego, combates en altura sin protección, en la nieve sin abrigos, a mar abierto en aguas infestadas de tiburones… las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Había sido una noche esplendorosa y terrible.

- Joshua, ¿Has visto a Gary?

- Creo que esta en el gimnasio, señorita

- ¿En el gimnasio?

- Si, me parece que esta probando a un nuevo aspirante

- ¡¿Hoy?!

- La emoción no puede esperar – Contestó repitiendo las palabras de su señor cuando él hiciera la misma pregunta.

Misty entró al gimnasio, todo estaba oscuro. Iba a llamar a su novio pero pronto escuchó su voz en la oscuridad

- Blastoise, ¡Ve! – El ataque de Blastoise parecía venir de arriba, Misty levantó la vista y se encontró con postes bastante altos incrustados en la arena. Los contendientes saltaban sobre ellos evadiendo los ataques, ya que no había zona de seguridad para los entrenadores.

- Electabuzz, ¡Mega trueno!

- ¿Agua y electricidad? Estos dos van a provocar una tragedia

El ataque de Electabuzz hizo brotar chispas de lo cables cercanos y un intenso resplandor cubrió el lugar.

Cuando se desvaneció todo quedó a oscuras otra vez. De pronto las luces se encendieron.

Gary hizo entrar a Blastoise a su pokeball.

- Estuvo reñido, pero sigues siendo demasiado confiado

Una voz que resonó en todo el gimnasio dijo

"Es un empate"

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? – Preguntó Misty

- Misty, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Entró o no entró en la Pokemon Dark Masters League?

Gary sonrió

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Misty estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Gary, posó los nudillos sobre esta pero no se atrevía a tocar.

Suspiró. Tenia razones de sobra para estar más que molesto, pero ella no había querido que todo esto pasara, y todo por culpa de…

La puerta se abrió de repente asustando a Misty, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a la persona que salía de ahí

- ¡Tu!

Unos profundos ojos negros la contemplaron con ternura. Él había sido la causa de todos los problemas con su novio, y estaba ¡Justo ahí! ¡Frente a ella! Invadiéndola de su quemante presencia, ¡El! ¡El! ¡El!

_**Flash Back**_

- Entró o no entró en la Pokemon Dark Masters League?

Gary sonrió

- Misty, te presento a uno de mis grandes amigos de aventuras

El joven se dirigió hacia ella y la miró con unos profundos ojos negros que le dejaron sin aliento.

- Al fin conozco a la famosa Sirena ¿Vas a cantar esta noche?

- Pues, si, dentro de unos minutos. Pero no me han contestado, si lo dejaron en empate, eso quiere decir que entra o no

- Eso es decisión de él – Contestó Gary

- ¿Cómo de el?

- Gary me invitó a entrar en la liga

- ¿El te invitó?

- Si, pero el muy sinvergüenza me dijo que tenia que probarme primero antes de decidir

- No te preocupes, amigo, acepto tu invitación

Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Su sonrisa era franca y fresca

- Sabes cuantos darían media vida por estar en tus zapatos? Eres afortunado….

- Ash, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum

Y así empezó todo.

N.A.

Es un capitulo muy corto, no quiero cansarlos.

Como pueden ver este es un universo semi alterno, así que habrán algunos detalles que no encajan en la historia original esos son inventos mío :D ojala les gusten, Au revoir!

En el próximo capítulo. Encrucijada

- ¿Tú la amas?

- Talvez eso carezca de importancia

-

-

- Mi intención nunca fue herir a nadie

- Pero ahora los tres sufren, Misty, ¿Qué harás?

-

-

- Tienes dos caminos ¿Cuál seguirás?

- Siempre hay una tercera opción.


End file.
